Above The Grade
by imgayerthanyou
Summary: for a GKM fill. Professor!Santana and CollegeStudent!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**_For a GKM prompt: Santana is Brittany's lecturer and sets them an essay which they submit online/via email. Brittany accidentally submits a picture (or video) of herself naked getting up to something kinky instead of her assignment without realising. Santana finds it in her inbox later on one evening when she's home alone._**

_**What she does with it is up to the filler but bonus if she doesn't mention it to anyone and gives Brittany a good grade.**_  
_**Extra bonus if Brittany later realises what she's done, knows she would've got a worse mark if she's actually submitted her assignment and so for the next assignment (either to Santana or to a different lecturer like Quinn or Rachel) she "accidentally" does it again with a different picture.**_

* * *

Brittany groaned as she looked at the time on the bottom of her screen. She had been putting this paper off for Dr. Lopez's lecture all week, and now it was 2 a.m. the night before it was due, and she was basically pulling 5 pages out of her ass.

She'd never been the best student, but she was usually better about getting assignments in on time, and done well. This one was due electronically at 8 a.m., the time the lecture started. As her eyes drooped, Brittany was basically on autopilot, finishing up the essay quickly so she could get some sleep.

When she finally finished, it was 3 a.m. Brittany closed the document and logged into her .edu account to send the essay to Dr. Lopez. She double clicked the folder to attach the essay to her email, and with a yawn and a strech, she clicked "send". Exhausted relief flooded her and she shuffled into the bathroom to brush her teeth before closing her laptop and falling into bed.

* * *

Santana poured herself a healthy glass of red wine and sat down at her kitchen table where she opened her laptop. It had been a week since her students had turned in their papers and she needed to start grading them. She stretched her arms and rolled her head, sighing as the bones in her neck cracked and popped. She took a sip of wine before slipping on her glasses and pulling up the first essay.

For the most part it was dull work. Few of the essays stood out to her - most felt rushed and half-assed. She left small comments in the comment box on the .edu website where only each individual student would be able to see their marks. _Alright, one more Lopez, then you can hit the hay_.

She noticed a document that was not only not labeled the student's name as it should have been, but was also saved as a JPEG file. Santana finished her wine and wrinkled her nose. Brittany Pierce's submission was titled 'bobby1". Santana tried to picture Brittany and remembered her as the bubbly blonde who sat towards the front and was usually either texting or pretending to listen to her cheerleader friends while she actually took notes. She wasn't a total ditz, and was actually pretty cute, but Santana hadn't had much interaction with her.

She clicked on the file and leaned back in her chair as she waited for it to load. When it did, Santana nearly fell out of her chair. "Holy fuck," she breathed as she gained her balance and leaned forward to get a closer look at the image on her screen. Santana rubbed her eyes under her glasses and looked again to make sure it wasn't the wine messing with her vision.

There, on her screen, was a very high quality picture of Brittany Pierce as naked as the day she was born, but in a bit of a more compromising position. Santana ran her eyes over every inch of the picture. It was clearly in a dorm room, and Brittany was straddling a guy, who, given the angle of the picture, had been the one to take it. Santana could see the guy's cock disappear between Brittany's legs and felt a rush of heat between her own. _Jesus Christ._

She knew she should, but Santana could not tear her eyes away from the screen. Her eyes traveled up Brittany's toned thighs, over a neatly trimmed blonde tuft of hair, and up the smoothest yet firmest looking set of abs she'd ever seen in her life. Brittany had her hands pressed over her breasts and appeared to be squeezing with a sort of desperation. Santana gulped audibly as she continued looking. Brittany had her bottom lip between her teeth and was giving the camera what must have been her best 'fuck me' eyes; her blonde bangs sweeping across her forehead as the rest was pulled back in a ponytail.

Santana stood up and put her wine glass in the sink, leaning against the counter as she thought. It couldn't have been on purpose, she thought. They rarely had any interaction in class. Santana wasn't even _out _to her students. She wasn't purposely hiding, it just wasn't something that she'd felt the need to bring up. Sure, Santana might have stared at Brittany a little too long while the class took a test; her cute nose scrunched in concentration with her tongue poking out between her lips as she wrote - but Brittany had never noticed. Or had she?

Even if she had, did she think sending in a nude photo would get her a good grade? Santana shook her head. There was no way this was on purpose. Either way, she found herself back in front of her computer, looking at the picture. _You're going to hell for not ex-ing out of this right away_, her mind chided. Despite the voice telling her to delete the picture, Santana was caught up in the pure arousal that coiled in her gut. Brittany was painfully beautiful as well as sexy with the way she was looking at the camera.

Santana shuddered and quickly closed her laptop, taking a deep breath as she stood and headed towards her bedroom. She brushed her teeth and slipped into pajamas before getting into bed, her mind not even close to tired anymore. All she could think of was the dull throb between her legs and the picture of Brittany.

"Dammit," she groaned at herself as she let her hand slide down her stomach. Santana pushed under her pajama bottoms and past the hem of her underwear, teasing over herself lightly. Her cheeks flushed at how wet she was, one finger still teasing up and down her folds. With her eyes closed, she let herself think of Brittany's picture.

Santana let out a little hiss as she pressed down on her clit, rubbing lazy circles over herself. Her other hand came up under her shirt to squeeze her breasts, picturing Brittany's perky nipples beneath her fingers. Santana raised her hips slightly into her hand, as if it wasn't her own, like she was begging for more.

As she played with herself, Santana thought of Brittany's writhing form, muscles taught under creamy pale skin as Santana ate her out; how it would feel to have Brittany practically riding her face.

She increased her pace, dipping down into her entrace before coming back up to rub firmer circles over the sensitive nerves. Santana imagined Brittany on top of her, imagined what it would feel like to enter her, to stretch tight walls of smooth heat. She could nearly feel it - the way Brittany would buck against her, whining her name and begging for more.

"Fuckkk," Santana whimpered, totally lost in her fantasy. She picked up her pace as she felt a trickle of sweat down the back of her knee. Her hand between her legs moved quickly now, all laziness dropped for the precise movements that would soon bring her one of her stronger orgasms.

Santana came hard with Brittany's naked body on her mind, her own body arching up, fingers still rubbing her clit quickly to draw out the sensation. When she flopped back, she let her fingers toy with sensitive flesh for a few moments longer before she withdrew her hand. She laid on her back, breathing heavily as she recovered. A twinge of shame panged through her, but she managed to drift to sleep quickly, riding the pleasant, sleepy wave that always followed a good solo session.

* * *

Brittany had spent the week and a half after she submitted her essay in a pure state of panic. When she had woken up the morning after submitting her essay for Dr. Lopez's class, a nervous thought had jogged through her mind, making her second guess herself. _Why do I feel like I submitted the wrong doc? _

She had tried shaking it off, reminding herself that she always worried about submitting the wrong thing. It had been super late, she probably just didn't remember. Eventually she just decided to check - she'd be able to see the title of the doc on her student account, even though she wouldn't be able to change it.

Brittany had logged onto her school's site and felt her heart stop when she got to Professor Lopez's page. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit!_ It was not the word document 'BPierce2' on her submission page, but 'bobby1'. A picture.

"Fuck!" Brittany cursed, slamming a hand down on her desk. She had sent a picture of her fucking her fuck buddy Bobby to her professor. Instead of her paper. Brittany sighed as she ran a hand through tangled hair.

* * *

She spent every free second worrying about it. _Especially _during Dr. Lopez's class. Her eyes flicked nervously to her professor every other minute, wondering if she had graded their papers yet; wondering if she had come across Brittany's "paper". Brittany had wanted to say something, but didn't know how or where to start. It didn't help that Santana Lopez was totally hot. _Well, now your totally hot professor is going to see you riding Bobby for all you're worth_.

Brittany slumped down in her chair with a small groan.

* * *

"Alright guys, all your grades should be up online for you to see, along with any comments I had on your papers. See you Wednesday." Santana announced to the class, dismissing them.

Brittany sat frozen in her seat for a second before remembering to stand. Had Dr. Lopez looked at her when she said "papers" or was she just being paranoid? Brittany worried her bottom lip between her teeth all the way back to her dorm room.

She opened her laptop and hurried to load the page she'd be able to see her grade. As the page loaded Brittany held her head in her hands, dreading what she might find. Eventually she looked up and scrolled down the page.

"What the..." Brittany muttered out loud as her eyes fell on her most recent grade. She got an 'A'.

Brittany blinked quickly, making sure she was seeing right. She had gotten an 'A', and there were no comments in the comment box. Brittany sat back in disbelief, not quite sure what to make of it.

* * *

The rest of the semester went by without incident. Brittany spent the rest of Dr. Lopez's lectures pondering the best grade she'd gotten all semester and making awkward yet somehow flirty eye contact with Santana throughout each two hour long class. There was nothing more than that though - Brittany was too embarrassed to say anything, even if it was solely class-related, and Santana was always quick to leave the lecture hall as soon as class ended.

It wasn't until finals rolled around that Brittany found herself in a bit of a predicament. She was swamped with work, and it wasn't surprising, but she was still in over her head. She hadn't even looked at Dr. Lopez's final paper assignment, and here she was, the night before the paper was due (along with two other finals), and she had nothing.

If she really pushed herself to think about it, she'd admit she'd let it get to this point. Somewhere deep in her stomach, her nerves fluttered with anticipation as she opened the folder of pictures. She scrolled down to the grouping she was looking for and uploaded a single file to the submit page for Dr. Lopez's class. In the student comment section, Brittany typed out a quick note.

Still giddy with nervous energy, Brittany turned to her textbooks to study for her tests.

* * *

Santana graded every paper over the next few days except for Brittany's. She had scrolled by Brittany's submission and seen that it was another jpeg file.

She stood up from her laptop and poured herself a glass of wine, leaning against the counter to sip from the glass slowly. She should delete the picture and just give her a B-. _Or you could open it and give her another A_, the small voice in her head mocked.

_You certainly liked her last piece_.

Santana shook her head and sat back down in front of her laptop. She found Brittany's submission and noticed there was something written in the comments section.

~Sorry for the sloppy work this semester! Can I make it up to you over the summer?...ya know, when the assigments don't have to be graded? ;)~

Santana laughed out loud. She didn't know if she was cursed or the luckiest woman alive to be spending the summer on campus this year. Brittany was something else, that was for sure. Excitement surged through Santana again as she clicked open the file Brittany had attached.

Up popped a picture of Brittany by herself on her bed, completely naked. It seemed the camera was on her desk, which made Santana happy that there was no one taking the picture. She let out a slow exhale as she inspected the picture. Brittany was on her knees and forearm with the other hand between her legs. Her backside was to the camera, but she had turned her head enough so Santana could see her biting her own lip as she pleasured herself.

Santana sat back in her chair, her stomach a tight knot of anticipation for the summer to come.

* * *

_**(I'm not marking this as complete, because there might be another chapter, but I dunno...let me know what you think!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(next (and last) chapter! because a ton of you pervs wanted more :P **pure smut**)_

* * *

It was only a couple of weeks into the summer and Brittany was pretty sure it was shaping up to be her best one since that cruise her family took her junior year of high school. Though this summer was better for a lot of different reasons.

If somebody had asked her at the end of the semester where she thought this "thing" with Santana would end up, she would not have thought it would be here. Brittany would never have imagined she'd be spending her nights out with her incredibly hot, and incredibly smart, professor who she had accidentally (and then purposely) sent nudes to instead of assigned papers.

It was hard, even now, while they cuddled on Santana's couch with some wine and a movie, to fathom how she'd gotten so lucky. Santana was eight years older than Brittany, and it was a big gap but it also wasn't. The woman was mature but also a huge goofball at the same time. She was sweet and romantic and Brittany was pretty sure she was falling hard for the older woman.

There was only one small thing that was throwing Brittany off, and it was the fact that they hadn't had sex. Whenever things were getting hot and heavy, Santana would break away and say maybe they should stop. Brittany didn't want to pressure her, but she wasn't quite sure why Santana was calling it off. She wondered if it could be because she had been her professor, but she had hoped they had been past that point.

Brittany told herself she would figure it out tonight.

**xXxXx**

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany and pulled her even closer. She loved spending time with her. The girl turned out to be pretty sharp, as well as adorable and sexy and pretty much the best person Santana'd had the pleasure of spending time with in a long while.

The only problem was that she still felt a pang of guilt every time they made out, and ended up stopping things before it could get too serious. Santana felt guilty about their past relationship as teacher/student, and even guiltier that Santana had gotten off to one of Brittany's pictures without her knowing.

But she also _really _wanted to sleep with Brittany. Not just 'cause, you know, she was super hot, but also because Santana really liked her. She sighed internally as Brittany cuddled into her on the couch.

**xXxXx**

Brittany pressed lazy kisses into the side of Santana's neck. The wine had made her tired, but she smiled against Santana's skin as the woman tilted her head slightly, silently asking for her to continue. The movie played on, but Brittany drew Santana's attention away from it as her kisses moved up her neck. Finally Santana turned and met Brittany's lips, smiling as the blonde kissed her eagerly.

The movie completely forgotten, Brittany moved over as they kissed in quick pecks so that she was straddling Santana. She ran her hands through Santana's hair, loving the way Santana tilted her head up to kiss her, reaching for her lips.

Brittany pulled back slightly, and when Santana leaned up again, she pulled back again.

"Tease," Santana breathed. Brittany only chuckled before leaning back down to reward Santana. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of Santana's lips, full and soft; her kisses gentle but arousingly territorial, like she was claiming Brittany with each one. Brittany focused on Santana's bottom lip, lavishing it with attention and gently sucking it between her teeth. The dull throb between her legs increased as Santana let out a few breathy whimpers. Finally Brittany pulled back and drew a few deep breaths.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered and placed a gentle peck on Santana's lips.

Santana's eye's fluttered open and she met Brittany's, dark with lust. She nodded and grinned when Brittany's face lit up. She slid off Santana's lap and led the woman to her own room quickly. Santana felt guilt rise up in her again, especially when she thought back to the night Brittany had first accidentally sent her that picture.

Her thoughts were shaken slightly as Brittany pushed Santana backwards onto the bed and straddled her again.

"Wait, Brittany," Santana held up her hands.

Brittany couldn't help the groan that slipped from her throat. Santana managed a laugh before she became serious again.

"Man, you can't wait to get into my pants, can you?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the woman on top of her.

"Can you blame me?" Brittany grinned shyly, her hands on Santana's sides, nails raking gently over her stomach through her shirt.

Santana propped herself up on her elbows. "You should know I really want to, too, I just..." she trailed off, wondering how to phrase it. Brittany watched her expectantly.

"I have a bit of a confession to make, because I'd feel guilty sleeping with you and not telling you,"

"Oh that's always promising," Brittany grumbled with a half smile.

"It's nothing crazy," Santana quickly reassured. "I just - well okay I'll just spit it out. I kinda sorta definitely rubbed one out to that first picture you sent me." Santana looked down. "And well, yeah, I just wanted to tell you because I felt like a total perv..." She managed to look up at Brittany, who was watching her mischeviously with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well I figured you liked it, you gave me my best grade of my whole semester for it, but shit that is hot," Brittany breathed as she leaned forward. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Very much yeah," Brittany nearly purred before pressing a firm kiss to Santana's lips. She tugged at the bottom of Santana's shirt and pulled it up over her head quickly before doing the same to her own. Santana was quick to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra and Brittany followed suit, a jolt of arousal shooting through her when she leaned back down, their breasts warm as skin met skin.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," Brittany whispered in between kisses. She kissed down Santana's neck to her chest, cupping one breast while she kissed the other, teasing the nipple with her tongue. Santana moaned and arched up into Brittany's touch.

"I was thinking about," she bit down on another groan as Brittany pinched her other nipple. "How I wanted to kiss every inch of your skin," Santana panted out as Brittany switched over to her other breast with her tongue.

"What else," Brittany asked huskily, as desperate to hear more as Santana was for her to continue touching her.

"I thought about how it'd feel to be inside you," Santana gasped as Brittany pulled a nipple between her teeth. "Fuck, Brittany,"

Brittany released Santana and slid down her body to unbutton her pants and pull them down. Santana helped kick them off her feet and Brittany slid out of the skirt she was wearing. She quickly settled herself between Santana's legs, a hand tracing the inside of a tanned thigh.

"You were thinking a lot about fucking me, but here you are on your back, practically begging _me _to fuck _you_," Brittany toyed with the hem of Santana's underwear.

Santana huffed with slight amusement and frustration. "There'll be a lot of _me_ fucking _you_, later, if you stop being such a tease," she growled through gritted teeth. Brittany smirked and leaned forward to kiss Santana, their mouths hot and eager against each other's.

"Can't wait," Brittany breathed as she slipped a hand under Santana's underwear, savoring the violent shiver the contact sent through Santana's body.

"Mm _fuck_ you're wet," she murmured as she continued to trail to fingers through Santana's heat. Santana whimpered in agreement. She twisted under Brittany's touch, and Brittany let out a pleased "oh" in surprise as Santana's hand cupped her through her underwear. Heat radiated under her fingers and she eagerly slipped her hand past Brittany's underwear, drawing a soft moan from her.

"Don't stop now," Santana teased, and Brittany realized her hand between Santana's legs had stilled when Santana caught her off guard.

"Caught me by surprise is all," Brittany huffed. Santana smirked, but quickly forgot her small triumph as Brittany continued rubbing her clit. She focused on maintaining a rhthym between Brittany's legs, and soon enough they were both rocking against each other, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Brittany tucked her head into Santana's neck, kissing her messily as she rocked her hips, her hand still between Santana's legs.

"So close," she panted.

"Me too, fuck you feel so gooddd," Santana felt her orgasm welling up inside of her. "Oh, yes, fuck, Brittany!" She moaned loudly as she came, riding Brittany's fingers as she chased each wave of pleasure tearing through her. Brittany followed almost immediately after with quiet whimpers into Santana's neck. They were both breathing hard as Brittany slumped forward even more, her body spent, but her hand still lazily between Santana's legs.

Santana slowly extricated her own fingers from Brittany's underwear and brought them to her mouth. Brittany saw and perked her head up, watching as Santana sucked her fingers between her lips.

"Holy fuck," Brittany murmured. Santana grinned as she pulled her fingers from her mouth.

"You've got a dirty mouth, you know that?" She asked as she looked at Brittany. The blonde shook her head and leaned forward to kiss Santana. She withdrew her hand from Santana's underwear and licked her lips as she brought them to Santana's mouth. Santana raised her eyebrows but parted her lips. Brittany watched as Santana sucked down on her fingers.

As Brittany pulled her hand back she leaned in to kiss Santana again. "I'm so friggin' happy I accidentally sent you that stupid picture," she whispered.

Santana grinned. "Me fucking too."


End file.
